Regchie
Regchie is the slash ship between Archie and Reggie from the Riverdale fandom. Canon Archie and Reggie are mostly competitors, instigated by Reggie pertaining to the captainship of the Bulldogs. Even though Reggie teases Archie and bullies Jughead, he's sometimes there for Archie and the two almost act like friends at intervals. Reggie is a popular jock at Riverdale High and knows Archie from their freshman year, although they weren't really friends. When Archie comes back from summer all buff sophomore year, Reggie notices the change''The River's Edge'' (101) and starts treating Archie as someone who could potentially be one of the popular group of Bulldogs, as Archie gets on the football team following Jason's death.Anatomy Of A Murder (102) As Jason was Captain, a new one needs to be appointed and Coach Clayton pit Archie and Reggie against one another in competition for the spot. Although Reggie taunts Archie, he is genuinely concerned when Archie hurts his hand in a game and implores him to have it looked at. Archie doesn't feel right wearing Jason's jersey and so gives it to the Blossoms at Jason's memorial. This act convinces Coach Clayton that Archie is the right person for the job, but Archie declines, stating he is too focused on multiple things while Reggie is all football all day. Reggie's surprised, but happy to become the new Captain of the Bulldogs.Heart Of Darkness (105) When Archie decides to audition for the 75th Annual Variety Show, he gets stage fright and is heckled by Reggie and the football players, who jeer at him for playing.Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill! (106) Months later, when Archie's Dad is shot in Pop's Diner and taken to hospital, Reggie shows up and tells Archie that he and the Bulldogs are there to support Archie, whatever he needs.A Kiss Before Dying (201) As Archie stays up all night guarding his house, he goes to local teen drug dealer Reggie to ask for something to help him stay awake. Reggie teases him as per usual, but says he'll help him out. He's curious as to why, so Archie tells him about the man with the Black Hood. Later Reggie pays a visit to Archie, thinking it would be hilarious to scare Archie while wearing a black mask, but Archie, suffering from PTSD, panics and starts hitting Reggie. Reggie takes the mask off and is freaked out by Archie's reaction, only then realizing how serious the situation is.Nighthawks (202) Bulldogs vs. Serpents Archie shows up to football practice to learn from Reggie that Moose and Midge were shot near Fox Forest, but they're alive and practice is cancelled. A while later Reggie gets Archie in the student lounge, to go visit Moose at the hospital. After hearing Moose and Midge's recounting of what happened, Archie decides to start a watch-group for Riverdale High and holds a meeting with the Bulldogs, where Reggie enthusiastically supports the idea. That night they go on their first watch together, Reggie picking up Archie in his car, blasting rock. They get a distress call from Ethel and go to find her.The Watcher In The Woods As a result of Archie's targeted militia manifesto, Weatherbee suspends the Bulldogs unless Archie agrees to disband the Red Circle. Reggie was against the video and is pissed at Archie for keeping the Bulldogs off the turf. Reggie says he's done with the Red Circle and Archie's manhunt. Reggie later shows up at Archie's house with the Bulldogs and pizzas, after Sheriff Keller found Reggie's hood in Archie's locker, but Archie didn't mention Reggie to the Sheriff or Weatherbee. For Archie's perceived loyalty, Reggie offers the himself and the Bulldogs back in Archie's corner and the Red Circle. Sweet Pea and his guys show up at Archie's house to get payback for Archie holding them at gunpoint. Archie and Reggie agree to fight, along with the bulldogs and they take it to the street.The Town That Dreaded Sundown (204) After taking Jingle Jangle together at a party, Reggie and Archie are both read in full by the parents as they find out and Reggie admits to have procured the drugs. They're sentenced to public clean-up in Pickens Park and later attend the drag race between the Serpents and the Ghoulies, which Jughead and Archie borrow Reggie's car for, although he's precious about it.Death Proof (206) When Southside High is partially merged with Riverdale High, Reggie leads the Bulldogs in an antagonistic face-off with the Serpents on their arrival. Archie tries to keep the peace, but Reggie says Archie doesn't speak for the Bulldogs and implies he doesn't trust the Serpents after their fight.The Blackboard Jungle (210) Reggie decides to run for Student Class President and after Josie airs Veronica's dirty laundry, Reggie teams up with Josie to run against Archie and Veronica. In the locker room, Reggie challenges Archie to arm wrestling over who gets the votes of the Bulldogs. Reggie taunts Archie about his father and Archie wins, telling Reggie off. Despite the animal displays, Archie seeks out Reggie shortly after to unite them as a front against the Southside, effectively. Archie entices Reggie by handing off the Bulldog votes in return for teaming up. They rebrand as the Dark Circle, put on ski masks and blow up the car of Hiram Lodge's mafia competitors. After Midge is murdered by the Black Hood, Moose informs Archie, Reggie, Kevin and the rest of the Dark Circle that Midge told him she was cheating on him with a Serpent. Reggie is furious and wants to enact revenge on the guy. Reggie barges into a Serpent meeting at school, followed by the rest of the guys and accuses Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea bites back and Reggie launches at him, but Archie and Jughead manage to keep them apart. Reggie takes the Dark Circle, rebrands them (yet again) as the War Dogs and they proceed to slash tyres and start a fire at the Whyte Wyrm. Archie takes them to task in his garage and tries to disband the group, when Reggie reveals that Hiram Lodge is paying them and suggested the vandalism. Hermione Lodge outs the Dark Circle to the town at the town hall mayoral debate, and, while Archie's disappointed with himself, Reggie just smirks, seemingly satisfied with his choice. They survive the Blach Hood's attack on town hall, but Hiram tells Reggie that Fangs is getting released and eggs him on. Jughead calls Archie to help keep the angry Dark Circle at bay and Archie shows up in time to see Reggie, trembling with anger, as he pulls a gun out of his jacket. Archie rushes through the crowd to stop Reggie and tackles him just in time. Despite his efforts, Fangs is shot in front of their eyes.Shadow Of A Doubt (220) Fanon Although a rare pair in the fandom, mostly due to Reggie's negligible screen time, it's a fairly common ship in the comics with a long frenemy history. Fandom FAN FICTION :Archie/Reggie on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : : Songs :now i understand | TWIN GUNS :Reggie picks up Archie for their first watch Gallery 4regchiebts.jpeg|Season 4 bts regchie.gif|Labor Day 221mandrews.jpg|Judgement Night 210archreg.png|The Blackboard Jungle 204mandrews.jpg|The Town That Dreaded Sundown mandrews.png|Nighthawks mandrews.jpeg|A Kiss Before Dying Notes and references }} Navigation